Shooting Stars
by hp1piececraziness
Summary: Locked in the Maggot's Nest with Aizen is Ichigo's twin sister, a girl with strange powers that Soul Society wishes to keep secret. Ichigo has no memory of her and is shocked when he learns about her. Craziness follows when she breaks out and hides in the World of the Living.[on Hiatus until I have time for it.]


**So basically I had a very annoying plot bunny that would not leave. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all.**

* * *

_Hundreds of feet below the Seireitei, a girl sat by herself in a dark, bland cell where she had stayed in for over a decade. Pale skinned, and dressed with ragged clothing, she played with her dirty orange hair, thinking about the few memories she had from before she was thrown into this hellhole. A sigh left her lips, the remaining memories she had were slowly dwindling, day by day…_

~O_O~

_Two small children sat on a bed. A girl cried softly as her brother tried to calm her, patting her orange hair and hugging her._

"_Kibo! What happened to you? You look beat up!"_

_A sniffle. "Some of the girls attacked me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Same problem as you," another sniff, "our hair."_

~O_O~

_In a different memory, the girl lead the boy around a room whooping with joy, proudly displaying the sweet treats their mother bought them._

"_Heh heh! Look Ichi-nii, mommy got us candy!"_

"_Candy!"_

~O_O~

_Slouching in a chair, the boy looked slightly older. He looked at the crying sky and groaned as the thunder boomed._

"_Aw, it's raining again, now we can't go to the park with Yuzu and Karin."_

"_Don't worry Ichi-nii, we can go tomorrow, the sky's just sad for a moment, but it will feel better soon."_

"_If you say so Kibo."_

~O_O~

_Relaxing on her father's shoulders the girl sighed happily. A singly boy followed, standing by his mother as she carried their younger sisters._

"_The fireworks were so pretty."_

"_What a day."_

"_Daddy! Tell us a story!"_

"_Yeah tell us a story!"_

"_Please?"_

"_Oh all right. Once upon a time …"_

~O_O~

_A years seemed to have past, and the pair were lying on grass next to the twinkling river. Gazing at the clouds, the girl opened her mouth._

"_Ichigo, you'll never forget me right?"_

"_What do you mean Kibo? Of course I will never forget about you, you're my twin sister!"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Of course! I promise."_

~O_O~

"_Ichigo!"_

"_No Ichi-nii! It's not safe!"_

"_But I need to help the girl."_

_The mother and sister followed the boy through the rain, trying to protect him from the monster hiding in the misty rain._

"_Ichigo!"_

_The small girl watched dumfounded as she witnessed the monster kill her mother before her eyes. It loomed at her small figure as she tremble, rooted to the ground with fear._

'_I need to get away' she franticly thought. 'I need to get away. Why doesn't the monster go away? Why did it eat mommy? Someone help her please. Someone, come and help us.'_

"_I wish someone could save us," she yelped aloud, fear clouding her mind. A bright flash blinded her, but she did not register it. Suddenly depleted of energy, she fell forward, tears running down her cheeks as she slipped from reality._

~O_O~

_Voices. Too many voices. They churned and mixed in her mind, like a mixer on ultra-fast. Nothing made sense, she only caught little snippets. _

"_So young."_

"_Is it necessary?"_

"_She didn't even die yet, she doesn't belong in the Soul Society."_

"_Her power –"_

"_- orange hair –"_

" – _Maggot's Nest – "_

"_Really?"_

"_Her powers are too strong."_

_Her mind faded to black once more._

~O_O~

_She blinked awake._

"_Oh, you're awake."_

_Spotting the speaker, she saw a short boy with white hair standing in the corner. A sword hilt peeked from above his right shoulder._

_He continued. "I apologize for what is about to happen, but authorities say that you will have to be confined. Come with me."_

_And she followed the icy boy to her prison._

~O_O~

_A clang startled her from her musing, the cell door opening for a man. Two shinigami stood outside as he sighed and stepped in._

"_From now on you two will remain here."_

_They left after locking the door._

"_So why are you in prison Captain Aizen?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know Kibosuta-chan."_

~O_O~

**In the present, 18 months after the Winter War ended…**

Ichigo walked home with Rukia after killing several hollows across town. He wasn't in a hurry and she was on vacation, so they both enjoyed the approaching night. A lone shooting star shimmered across the sky.

"Oh look Ichigo! A shooting star. Make a wish," she giggled.

Ichigo smiled and thought. He didn't get to think about a wish when a stray thought went through his mind. _Wishes…Stars…Why have I been feel like I am missing something in my life for a while now?_

Rukia laughed. "Making wishes on shooting stars. Wishing on stars. They should name them wish stars, not shooting stars."

Listening a shock went through his body the moment she uttered, "wish stars." A cloudy image of a small girl with long, bright orange hair much like his own flashed through him mind. He stopped. _"Ichigo,"she called out to him. "Make a wish, it's a shooting star!" _She giggled and left his mind.

Stopping, he murmured, "Kibosuta? Why did I feel like I heard that name before?"

She also faltered. "Kibosuta?" she asked nervously, all her happiness seemed to have disappeared in that instant. "Who names their kid Kibosuta? Anyways, let's just hurry up and go back."

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yeah ri – OW! That hurt you midget!"

Rukia was already dragging him back to his house, shunpoing across rooftops.

~O_O~

After that incident, Ichigo kept feeling restless, as if he was forgetting someone. Finally collapsing into his bed, Ichigo fell asleep.

Blinking, Ichigo realized that he was back in his inner world. Neither Zangetsu or his hollow were anywhere nearby. Sighing, he rose to his feet and started roaming in the sideways world. No one appeared, however, Ichigo noticed from the corner of his eye something he had never seen in his inner world before. A door.

Reaching out to open it, a white hand smacked him away. Glaring at his hollow, he snapped at him. "What the hell was that for?"

The gold-on-black eyes were narrowed. "Do not go in there."

Disregarding the order, Ichigo reached to open the door again. The inverted Zangetsu flew at his head and Ichigo shunpoed to a safer distance.

"I said, do NOT go in there."

Ichigo did not see any reason why he should not go through a dumb door. It was only a door. "Why the hell not?" he shot back

"Fine, go in there and then have Zangetsu beat you up. There are reason's Soul Society has secrets!" the white copy roared back before flickering away.

Running forward, Ichigo barely had time to wonder what happened to his hollow's normal personality before he flung open the door and was sucked inside.

Darkness engulfed him for several minutes before dumping him on a cold stone floor. Springing up, he realized that he was dumped into a long, dark hallway. The wall squeezed into him, as if it was trying to pop him back to the outside. Torchlight flickered uncertainly as voices whispered for Ichigo to follow them. His sandals padded silently on the dirty floor, striding deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Several minutes later, a prison cell entered his field of vision. Inside sat a teenager girl that looked like she had sat there for all eternity. Her skin rivaled Ichigo's hollow's skin hue; it was bleached white from being confined in the darkness for years. She was playing with her dirty floor length hair, running her fingers through the strands as she hummed a sad tune. Pausing her humming, she turned to her cellmate.

"Aizen-sama, do you have a family?"

Ichigo blinked, surprised, and noticed that Sousuke Aizen himself also occupied the cell. He looked worse for wear, dull gray clothing hanging from his frame and his hair was overgrown and dull. Leaning against a wall, he faced the young girl. "Not that I know of."

She nodded. "Well I do. Last time I saw them, there was my mother and my goofy father. I have a twin brother and two younger sisters that are also twins," she smiled. "Two twins, it's funny when I think about it."

The corners of Aizen's lips twitched. "What were they like? Your siblings."

"Well the girls were adorable and very sweet. Then again, they were very young back then. It has been over a decade now; I wonder how much they changed. I can't remember their names anymore too. But I do remember a lot about my brother. He has bright orange hair like me! People made fun of us all the time but we still had fun together. His name is Ichigo and he takes lessons at the dojo because he wants to protect us all. He loved our mother, she was the center of his world. She liked to get him strawberry lollypops. And he doesn't like the rain much, we can't go out and play then."

Ichigo's mind reeled. He highly doubted that anyone else in the world fit that description. According to her, she was his twin. But Ichigo did not have any memories of her. He did not even know her name. And if she was his sister, why was she in a cell with Aizen? He almost missed the next bit of their conversation.

"I wonder if they still remember me. I'm certain that Ichigo does, he promised me."

Aizen did not seem as certain. "Soul Society wishes to keep you a secret. I suppose he might but most likely he has no memories of you anymore, all his memories were modified."

She frowned and sat in silence. Ichigo continued to watch and listen.

Aizen broke the silence. "Would you like a story Kibosuta-chan?"

_Kibosuta. So it was a name. I'll laugh in Rukia's face later._ Kibosuta's face lit up. "Yes! Can you tell me the story with the funny knight and his friends when he invaded the spirit kingdom? You know, the snow princess' kingdom."

A hard hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder. He turned and was greeted by an angry Zangetsu.

"Come," the zanpakuto spirit commanded as a door materialized next to them. Ichigo was shoved through before he could listen to the story.

Ichigo woke with a start was sunlight streamed through his window, last night's experiences fresh in his mind.

_What was that about?_

* * *

**Yeah, really weird and random. **

**Helpful reviews are greatly appreciated, that way I know if I should continue.**

**Have a good day!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


End file.
